Misson Completed Hidan Lemon Onseshot
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Quizilla oneshot for Shadowofvampire. HidanXOC. Please reveiw


Name: Kierra  
Age: 21  
Personality: Bookworm, calm, quiet, mysterious, secretive  
Crush: Hidan  
Jutsu: Kekkei Genkai which is alot like shinos and kibas but with cats.

Hidan and you had a mission together. It was a long mission. You have returned after completing the mission successfully. Hidan and You live in the same room. You have cooperated with each other quite well but still you have some fights over many things.

You entered the secret base of Akatsuki. You went to Pein to report about the mission.

You- Leader-Sama, we have completed our mission successfully. The sound ninjas whom you have sent to track are killed.

Pein- O.K. Good job. Now you two must take some rest.

We entered our room.

Hidan- Exhausted?

You- Yeah

Hidan- Kierra, I want to ask something?

You- What?

Hidan- Do you have a crush on someone from Akatsuki?

You stared at Hidan and saw him looking outside the window and blushing. You gathered your courage and asked.

You- Why are you asking this Hidan-KUN?

You got no answer from him and went to the bathroom, as you got dirty from the mission. You don't like being dirty. After sometime you came out by only wearing a towel and underwear. You saw Hidan lying on the bed with eyes closed. You went near him and sat beside him then looked out of the window.

You- He looks so handsome while sleeping. By spending a week with him was just wonderful.

You murmured while looking outside the window. You sighed and looked at him and saw that he was staring at you.

Hidan (whisper)- Kierra

You- Sorry Hidan I didn't mean that.

You lied trying that he would not hate you.

Hidan- It's O.K.

He started to come closer to you.

You- Hidan, what are..

You were cut by Hidan's lips. His soft lips touched yours. It was the most beautiful moment of your life. He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You wrapped your hands around his neck. He broke the kiss after two minutes.

He came closer to your ear and said in a soothing voice.

Hidan- I love you.

These words sent shivers through your spine.

You- I love you too, my dear Hidan.

He pulled you into another kiss. You smiled in the kiss as he started licking your lower lip asking for an entrance. Of course, you gladly gave him. He explored every corner of your mouth. He pushed you to the bed. So, he was on top of you.

He caught the edge of the towel. You quickly pulled away. He looked at you.

Hidan- I will not hurt you.

You gulped and put your hand on his cheek.

You- I believe you.

He opened your towel. So, you were only left in underwear. You slide your hands in his shirt and pulled it out over his head. Your hands traveled his well-toned chest, then to his six-pack. He started kissing your neck. You moaned in pleasure as you pulled down his pants. So, his was only left in his boxers. He trailed his kisses from the neck to the collarbone. He opened your bra. He stared at your fully exposed breast.

Hidan- Kierra, you look gorgeous

You blushed million shades of red.

He started kissing your left breast while messaging you right one. Then he started messaging your left breast while kissing the right one. He continued like this till your nipples hardened.

You- Hidan, now my turn.

You pulled his boxers down.

You saw his already hardened member for the first time. You rubbed the tip of it. Hidan moaned your name several times as you continued to do like this. You then took it to your hand and gave a small squeeze and he moaned even louder. He caught held of your panty and pulled it out. He stared at your womanhood.

Hidan (smirking)- Kierra, you look even more gorgeous.

He stood on his knees and you knelt down in front of him to get a better look at his manhood. You licked the tip of it as he started to moan again. You slowly started to insert it into your mouth till it was fully inside. You started to suck on it as his moans got even louder. He wrapped his hands around your neck and ran his fingers through your hair.

Hidan- Kierra, move your head. I am going to come.

Hidan tried to pull out his member out of your mouth. You didn't move but started sucking it even more. He came in your mouth and you drank every drop of the milky liquid. You looked at him as you were drinking it. You saw his eyes closed and his head shot backwards in pleasure.

Hidan- Kierra

He moaned your name as you took your mouth out.

You- Fun right.

Hidan- Now my turn again.

He pushed you down to the bed and kissed on your face, licking the liquid and cleaning you. His manhood touching your inner thigh. He trailed kiss from your lips to the jaw line, collarbone, then to the valley of your breast. He looked at you and saw that your eyes were tightly closed and your fingers into his hair. He continued kissing from your breast to your belly then he reached the spot where he wanted to. He started licking your entrance slowly to tease you. You felt shivers ran through your spine.

You- Hidan.

You moaned his name hundredth time. He moved his tongue away from your entrance to your mouth. He kissed your lips and you tasted yourself. His finger now entered in. You again moaned his name even louder. His second finger also entered then his third one. He pulled them out and started licking them.

Hidan- Mm... you taste sweet.

I put my mouth near his ear.

You- Hidan, I need you inside me.

His eyes sent you a shocking look.

Hidan- This is going to hurt you then don't blame me.

Hidan pulled your leg apart and positioned him. His member's tip touched your entrance. You bit your lip knowing the upcoming pain. He started to push inside as he placed his lips on yours to decrease the pain. You put your one hand on his shoulder and the other holding the sheets tightly. Your eyes were filling up with tears. He stopped as he saw your tears.

Hidan- If you don't want we can stop.

You- Hidan! Right now! I am only yours and no one's! And I will be yours! ONLY YOURS, FOREVER!

With on mind-blowing thrust, he broke your virgin barrier. If his lips were not on your mouth you would have screamed. The waves of pain soon became waves of pleasure. You dug your fingers into his shoulder and the other hand was going back and forth on his back. He then broke the kiss.

You- Hidan, faster, harder and deeper.

He followed your directions. His rhythm became more fast and hard. He went deeper. You were reaching your climax. He released his seed into you. You also came. Your juices mixed together and gave a pleasurable feeling. He pulled out of you and collapsed on top of you. Your bodies were glistening with sweat. He transferred himself beside you.

You- That was great, Hidan.

He wrapped his hand around your waist and pulled you close to him. You rested your head on top his well-toned chest.

Hidan- I love you, Kierra.

You- I love you too my dear Hidan.

Hidan- Good night, my love.

You- Good night.

You felt asleep in each other's arm, naked.


End file.
